Nunca digas Jamas
by LadySad
Summary: Te conocí por nueve años, luche por este amor... ¡Por que yo quería un futuro a tu lado! Naruto nos relata el nacimiento y el desarrollo de su amor por Sasuke.


Advertencia: Este fic YAOI y cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia…

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Todo sucede por algo… Pero mi mente aun no lo procesaba… Solo recordaba el pasado

**Secundaria**

Era nuevo en la cuidad, no conocía a nadie había dejado en mi antiguo hogar a mis amigos… Y ahora no estaba listo para una nueva etapa de mi vida. Mis padres Kushina y Minato habían decidido inscribirme a la Escuela Secundaria de Konoha.. Desgraciadamente era una escuela de hombres… ¡Ni una mujer! De pensarlo me daba miedo pero a la vez un poco de felicidad, las chicas en mi antigua escuela eran muy raras, pesadas y creídas…

Y fue así… Me prepare mentalmente para todo lo que ocurriría en la mañana.

-06:00 AM…. Beep Beep

Abrí pesadamente los ojos, apague la alarma y me empecé a cambiar, realmente no me gustaba llegar tarde, en la primaria siempre era el último y al llegar al salón todos me veían como un bicho raro… Por eso debía llegar temprano, así no llamaría la atención y podría ver a mis "nuevos compañeros".

Desayune lo más rápido posible y corrí hacia el colegio…

Al llegar ya estaban dos compañeros, elegí mi lugar en el asiento de hasta atrás y fue así como empezaron a llegar, algunos parecían realmente extraños… Otros sumamente tranquilos e incluso algunos muy… muy andróginos. A los 15 minutos el profesor llego y todos prestaron atención y en ese momento… Llego corriendo alguien que llamo por completo mi atención… Era alto, de cabello azabache… Lucia algo agitado ya que seguramente había corrido. Realmente era guapo… ¡Espera! ¡¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?! Sacudí mi cabeza y me dispuse a poner atención.

Así pasaron tres semanas, ya me había hecho "amistades" o por lo menos compañeros con los cuales podía platicar, uno se llamaba Neji y el otro Choji. Aun no me animaba a hablarle a aquel chico que por cierto ya sabía que su nombre era Sasuke… Él era un tipo extraño, sentado en su lugar parecía perdido en su mundo dibujado… Pero llamaba mi atención… Quería hablarle, quería acercarme a él…

Un día en clase de música, la maestra nos obligó a hacer equipos de dos personas, yo dirigí mi mirada a Neji pero él ya había hecho equipo con Choji. Mire a todos lados con algo de desesperación ¿Quién? ¿Quién? Y fue cuando escuche una voz…

-Oye, ¿Quieres hacer equipo conmigo?

Lo mire y lo único que salió de mi fue una sonrisa

-Si!- Dije intentando contener mi emoción

Nos sentamos juntos y empezamos a platicar, yo le preguntaba que dibujaba, que es lo que le gustaba, realmente quería saber sobre el… Tal vez en esos momentos no importaba para mí lo molesto que a veces puedo ser.

Sasuke me conto que él era hijo de una familia de abogados, no conto mucho pero después de un tiempo me empezó a contar más acerca de su familia… Su papa era un señor muy estricto, con creencias muy cerradas al igual que su madre, tenía un hermano mayor llamado Itachi pero en esos momentos, estudiaba en el extranjero.

Yo estaba empezando a ser feliz, Sasuke, Neji, Choji y yo éramos un grupo de verdaderos amigos, salíamos juntos, desayunábamos todos y reíamos. Aunque en algunas ocasiones nos burlábamos un poco por las extrañas actitudes de Sasuke… Como por ejemplo su extraña pasión por los jitomates. Las clases ya no eran aburridas y nos reíamos sin parar, obtuve varios reportes a causa de esto… Era extraño, nunca me había adaptado tan bien a un grupo de personas, pero como dicen o creo que dicen: dentro de tanta felicidad siempre hay un poco de tristeza. Después de un tiempo Choji y Neji se empezaron a relacionar con Kiba, un tipo de carácter fuerte pero muy divertido. Yo también me hice su amigo pero Sasuke nunca se logró llevar bien con el… A tal punto de que nos dividimos, Neji, Kiba y Choji por un lado y Sasuke y yo por otro… Me sentí triste ya que no convivíamos como antes los 4… Pero en esos momentos yo tenía a Sasuke… A esa persona especial con la cual ya había creado un gran vinculo… Y era feliz, muy muy feliz de tener a alguien tan especial como… Amigo… Aun no era consciente de que esos sentimientos llegarían a más…

Casi al final del curso, Sasuke llego con una extraña sonrisa

-Ne Usuratonkachi me cambiare de escuela- Me miro, sus ojos mostraban algo que no había visto… Determinación…

Pero me pregunte a mí mismo ¿Y yo? ¿Por qué me dejas solo? ¿Por qué te alejas de mí? No me dejes… Quería decirlo… Quería decirlo pero me mordí la lengua y solo pude decir

-Aa… ¿Pero por qué? Digo estamos muy bien aquí, y ¿es divertido no? –Casi casi dije un modo de súplica... No quería que se fuera…

-Bueno es que mis padres me comentaron de una nueva escuela, en ella podre mejorar en inglés, es una nueva novedad de enseñanza y pues me convencieron. Realmente es una gran oportunidad, me poyas cierto? –me miraste con esa mirada… a la cual nunca pude decir que no…

-Claro que si baka - Sonreí, era lo único que podía hacer – ¡Siempre te apoyare!

**Espero les guste este primer capítulo, y que no esté muy aburrido, estoy segura que mejorara. Estaré subiendo un capitulo por semana. Gracias por leerme **


End file.
